


Endless Summer Night

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Gen, M/M, dan and phil camping, dan and phil summer, phandomficfests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Dan loses a game of 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' and ends up experiencing a night of camping in the back yard with Phil.





	Endless Summer Night

“It’s too hot to sleep outside,” Dan whined.

“But I’ve got the portable air conditioner!” Phil said, and besides, there is a breeze tonight!

“If I feel one droplet of sweat,” Dan proclaimed, “I am going back inside straight away.”

Phil rolled his eyes and grinned. “Come on, it will be fun! We have the tent, sleeping bags, and I’ve got food ordered for us. Have some Ribena and relax in the lawn chair!”

 

Phil’s family loved camping, and Dan was always more of an indoors person. The results of the best of five “Rock-Paper-Scissors” tournament were indisputable, however, so Dan had to go along with the back yard camping trip. 

The blistering summer sun had set in the western sky, and the dusk scene was painted with brilliant purples and pinks. 

 

Dan took the Ribena from Phil’s hand and relaxed into the lawn chair facing the magnificent sky.

“I guess it’s not too bad at the moment,” Dan sighed. 

“And you’ve got ME!” Phil said, laughing. “And don’t forget the WiFi extender we bought so you’ll have your phone as well. Now, just relax. I hear the pizza guy, I’ll be right back.”

 

Dan looked at the iPad set up on the upside down plastic bin that was doubling a their coffee table and saw that the next episode of “Stranger Things” was queued up. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. He sipped is Ribena and leaned his head back in the chair, watching the tiny stars begin to appear in the sky.

Phil laid out the food on the plastic bin between their chairs and they both dug in to the sausage pizza, light cheese, as the episode began.

“Phil,” Dan said, his mouth half-filled with pizza, “look up through the tree branches. Are those fireflies?”

“I think they might be!” Phil said excitedly. “We should catch one!”

“We should let them live, Phil,” Dan scolded. “They don’t want to live in a jar. They want to get it on with another firefly.”

“Get your woohoo on, little fireflies!” Phil called up to the dancing insects.

Dan laughed. 

 

An hour later, when the episode was over, Phil jumped out of his chair and handed Dan a flashlight. 

“What’s this for?” Dan asked.

“The scavenger hunt!” Phil said excitedly. “I’ve hidden notes all round the yard and when you find them all, in the right order, you’ll win the prize!”

“So, I’m just playing by myself?”

“Well, kind of,” Phil said, “but I’ll help!”

By the end of the next hour, Dan had deciphered the clues and found the Jenga game under Phil’s sleeping bag.

“You did it! That’s our next activity!”

“You should have been camp counselor,” Dan said, grinning.

Jenga in the grass was seriously harder than it was on a table, and they teased and chided one another every move. Dan won all three rounds of the best of five, and Phil dramatically pretended to pass out when it was clear he had lost. 

“Oh, no!” Feigned Dan, “I guess Phil has died. That means I’ll have to play Fortnite allll by myself’. 

“Like hell you will, Howell,” Phil laughed as he popped up from the grass.

They played Fortnite as a team, and came in 2nd place on their last try.

“Probably some 10 year old,” Dan complained.   
“Ha! It probably is! ‘Go to bed, 10 year old!’” Phil called out to the game. 

“Speaking of bed, it’s past my browsing time,” Dan said with a yawn.

“Alright, let’s move to the tent, then,” Phil agreed.

They got comfortable in the tent, and with the portable air conditioner blowing in from the tiny opening in the flap, it was actually quite pleasant. They assumed their browsing portions, and then Dan got a text.

Hi. 

He looked over to Phil, then texted him back.

What?

Look at this gif

Haha. That gif is as old as the internet.

I know, I just haven’t seen it in forever.

Phil, why are we texting instead of talking?

Because of bedtime privacy. 

You are a weird man, Phil Lester. 

 

Phil fell asleep first, and Dan captured some great photos of him before he himself decided to lie back and get some rest. He was lulled to sleep by the sounds of the cicadas chirping and Phil’s light snoring. 

 

In the morning, the summer sun rose in the east and met their sleepy eyes aggressively. 

“Ugh,” Dan said. “The light. I can’t.”

Phil rolled over in his sleeping bag and tried to hide under the pillow, but it was no use. 

The rays were strong and seeped in no matter how hard they tried to cover their eyes. 

“Do we have to pee out here? Because I don’t want to do that,” Phil said. 

“Of course we don’t have to do that!” Dan laughed, “Besides, you were the one making the rules, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. Well, good. NO peeing outside!”

“How did you rest?” Dan asked, stretching.

“Remarkably well, until the sun fried my eye sockets,” Phil replied.

“I did as well. And same,” Dan said, grinning. 

“I wonder where the cicadas go once the sun comes out?”

“Probably the same place we’re going, Phil,” Dan said as he climbed out of the tent and stood up right, “back inside their homes!”

 

Dan helped Phil clean up and then they headed out for a lovely breakfast at Starbucks. 

 

They chose to sit inside.


End file.
